Christmas Wishes
by jo taylor
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Dani hasn't got Crews a present.


I know this is a little late coming, but I hope you enjoy this little snapshot of Christmas Day.

Feedback would be adored.

Christmas Wishes.

Jo Taylor

Dani eyed her partner from across the room. He was leaning up against the window and staring out across the city. He'd been there for nearly an hour now, ignoring the phones, ignoring passing colleagues – just staring.

Last Christmas he'd done the same thing, as though the time of year suddenly hit him. She didn't know what memories surfaced to haunt him, only that they stole him away for a time. He'd been so cheerful on the run up, teasing her with promises of a huge gift, even though she'd told him she wouldn't accept anything and damned if she was buying him a present. Let's face it, what on earth could she buy him that he couldn't afford to buy a million times over? It was depressing, as she actually quite liked to give gifts – to selected friends and family at least.

And then she got him as her secret Santa. They'd never bothered before, but Tidwell wanted to do it and he'd made such a fuss that the detectives had agreed – with a $20 limit. She still hadn't bought him anything; her mind just couldn't get past the fact that whatever she bought him said something about her and Crews was way too perceptive as it was. Damn the man.

Today was Christmas Day, and they had both been scheduled to work. Unfortunately, crime didn't stop because of the holiday season - in fact theft had risen dramatically as the low lifes seemed to have decided that robbery was easier than buying gifts for their families.

And now there was this call. Probably a straight domestic, but it was their turn to go out and check. Routine and depressing though it might be, today it was their job.

Dani came up beside him, looking down at the streets below, trying to see what Crews saw. She shook her head slightly; all she saw was a handful of people walking by, intent on getting to wherever they were going, the odd car passing by. Traffic was down to a minimum, but what would you expect today of all days?

"Got a dead body to see, you ready?"

Crews stayed staring out at the city. "Do you think they have no one to be with, Reese? Are they alone this Christmas?"

Dani looked up at her partner's pensive face and wondered again what was going through his head. Not an easy task at the best of times, today he seemed sadder than she'd ever seen him.

"Maybe they're just on their way somewhere, Crews. Somewhere where family or friends are waiting."

"Maybe," he echoed back. He turned his head toward her. "Did you say a body?"

It was just as Dani had thought; husband high on alcohol, wife trying to cook, an argument over how many guests were coming and a knife thrown into the mix. She gazed down at the woman sprawled across the kitchen floor. Families.

There was nothing they could do except book the husband for murder, stuff him in the back of a patrol car and send him downtown to sober up. She didn't envy him the next few hours nor the days to come when the enormity of his drunkenness hit home. A salutary lesson perhaps, but it didn't stop her craving the bottle that still stood on the table just in reach.

"Coffee?"

Crew's voice made her jump.

"Sure. Is anywhere open though?"

Crew's grinned, the first smile she'd seen out of him all day, and headed to the door.

He gave her instructions, turning her down roads she'd never been before, until they were parked outside a tiny Italian restaurant in a chic part of town. Only a few places were open, but the restaurant itself was surprisingly busy.

As they made their way to a booth at the back, Dani couldn't help but notice the sprigs of mistletoe hung in convenient places throughout the room - over tables, near the register, and one rather large bunch hanging in the doorway. People were taking advantage of the sprigs to take liberties and there was much good-natured laughter and smiles all around her.

They settled in, Crews ordered coffees and they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"I got you a gift," Crews began.

"Crews, I told you not to," Dani fired back, pleased and dismayed in equal measure especially as she hadn't anything to give in return.

He smiled at her. "I know, but, well, I saw this and thought you might like it. It's not big, okay?" He pushed a jewellery box across the table to her, waiting until she took it before removing his fingers.

She opened the box and gazed at the bracelet within. It was a lacy design of, My God! tiny little fishes. Tiny, tiny goldfish intertwined with scrolls of gold latticework. It weighed a lot more than it looked and Dani held it up to the light totally in love with it.

Her eyes dropped and her gaze caught his. "Crews," she said, her voice very soft, "I love it, thank you."

His eyes lit up, the blackness that had been like a fog around him all day seemed to lift and he was Charlie once more.

Charlie paid at the register leaving a huge tip for the waitress and staff, then let Dani lead the way out of the restaurant. She paused in the doorway, not quite sure if what she was about to do was sensible, or good for either of them.

"Charlie," she said, stopping him in his tracks. She looked up at the mistletoe hanging above them then, putting her hands on either side of his face, she pulled him down and kissed him. "Merry Christmas."

Merry Christmas everyone.

A/N

A few people have added this to their favourites list, and I thank them for that, but I would really love to know why g If you don't want to review, then feel free to contact me privately.

Thanks

Jo Taylor


End file.
